Good Sportsmanship
by Silver Dragon Golden Dragon
Summary: Kaiba goes chasing after an errant memory. A response to "Spectator Sport" by Animom. Slashy, don't say I didn't warn ya. :3


A note: This story was written as a response to Animom's "Spectator Sport." Go read that first, because otherwise you'll be all "What the hell is THIS?" by the end of the story. :D (Although be warned, she uses the Japanese names while I use the dub ones, although in the case of Odion/Rishid it's mostly to be consistent.)

Assume the boat ride before the Ceremonial Duel took place at night, and that the duel took place in the morning. That's how _I_ remember it, anyway.

/=O=\

_Fingers, muscles, warm dark skin and lips on his neck...._

Seto Kaiba jerked awake with a soft cry. In the bed beside him, Mokuba stirred, then was still. The night was warm and quiet, the only constant sounds breathing, the sounds of the boat, and the flow of the Nile.

In the morning, Yugi was going to duel his other self- the pharaoh- _Atem_ for the last time. The last time, and then Atem would be... gone. A fleeting foe (_friend?!_) lost to him forever.

And he was having damn wet dreams about _Odion Ishtar_.

He had his suspicions. He remembered, vaguely, going to the man's room during Battle City, back when Odion was posing as his own adopted brother, Marik- Seto remembered it as wanting to ensure the Millennium Rod wasn't used to cheat, but he had the unshakeable sense much more had happened.

Angrily, Seto stood and dressed. He leaned down beside his brother. "I need some air," he whispered, and Mokuba sleepily nodded.

The Ishtars weren't all in the same room. Ishizu was down the hallway, being all _proper_ like she always was, and that suited Kaiba just fine. He passed her door and stalked further until he came to the room that Odion and Marik shared.

After a moment, to make sure they were indeed asleep, he banged a fist on the door.

Odion opened it, his face puzzled. Behind him stood Marik himself. Further into the room, Kaiba could see two unmade beds and breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't... _sharing_. He couldn't help himself. "Is something wrong, Kaiba?" Marik asked.

Kaiba snapped back to the task at hand. "What the hell did you two do to me?"

The brothers exchanged a glance. "What do you mean?" Odion asked.

_....rumbling voice above him, rough and gentle all at once...._

Kaiba shook his head, trying to clear it. He didn't FEEL this way about the man, he had other- other- "You know perfectly well what I mean. Battle City. Right before the Finals Banquet. _What did you DO?_"

Again, the Ishtar brothers looked at each other. Odion mouthed something, _You said he wouldn't remember?_ and Marik shrugged. _It's taken him _this_ long,_ he mouthed back.

Odion looked back to Kaiba, who looked younger than usual, flustered and blushing.

"All I can say, Kaiba, is that when you come asking after a Millennium Item, you had better be careful about your intentions." That was Marik talking, a small smirk on his face.

Kaiba only looked more confused, then winced as a memory returned to him. The Rod's... power to control... had appealed to him for reasons he had recently begun to leave behind. But yes, he remembered now, and was starting to realize what had really happened. He pointed at Marik vaguely. "You were... you were there the whole time."

"Mmmhmm," Marik said with a smile and a nod.

Kaiba put a hand to his forehead and growled. All he knew was that nobody had touched him like that before and that it was driving him crazy. He had the vague impression he'd- _enjoyed_ the whole thing, but that was about all. "This wouldn't piss me off so much if I could remember it," he said thoughtlessly, but then his look snapped upward, and there was a kind of pleading in his eyes.

Marik started to say he couldn't really help him anymore, but then he saw the look on Odion's face, the unresisting way Kaiba began to move with the hand Odion placed on his shoulder. Marik grinned and stepped out into the hallway, letting Odion lead Kaiba into the room and close the door. Silently, his eyes alight, he pressed an ear to the barrier.

There was some rustling at first, some non-sounds. Then came Seto Kaiba's voice, unnaturally high, strained, but most definitely in command of itself.

It said, "Marik, quit listening at the damn door and go bother your sister or something."

Chuckling heartily, Marik strolled away down the hall.

END

\=O=/

Afterthoughts: Animom wrote the original "Spectator Sport" in response to a challenge. It just left this image in my head that wouldn't go away. XD Think of this as an "Unofficial sequel."

What was the look on Odion's face? I like to think it was "weirdly tender," but ya'll can form your own opinions.

Hey guys, don't ruin the story in your reviews, mmmkay please? Flamers will be eaten.

Oh yeah, Asj, if you're reading this? Sorry if I totally just broke your brain. XD


End file.
